Consolation Prize, F Version
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title says it all: Same premise, more smexy, canon!PoisonxChun-Li Read and Review, people! That's an order!


**Consolation Prize – F Version**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Poison sighed in pleasure as the hot water falling from the shower head hit her aching, sore body.

She threw her head back, her long hair falling over her back like a pink waterfall, allowing the stream of water to hit her neck, collarbone and chest, going over and in-between her beautiful breasts, to flow down her toned abs, where a six-pack could barely be seen, down her slim waist and wondrous hips, along her semi-hard penis and testicles, down her long legs and ending at her cute feet. She may not be turned on right now, but the feeling hot water as well as Poison's own hands was beginning to get her quite excited, as her right hand was rubbing lazy circles around one of her nipples and then gently squeezing her breast, while her left hand rubbed her ample, peach-shaped behind up and down.

Poison moaned very softly at her own teasing, and as she looked down, she saw her pride and joy now standing at full attention, all ten inches of it. She moved her hands towards her man-meat and softly caressed it. Her right hand rubbing her palm over the pink, plum-sized head, moving her hand back and forth; meanwhile, her left hand grasped her thick she-cock and slowly jacked it off, her fingers wrapped firmly around her shaft, moving them up and down and then in a cork-screw motion.

The pink-haired futa stopped just as she began to pick up the pace, however.

'_Wait…wait…not yet. Wait till she gets here~' _And so, Poison pulled her hands away from her hard-on, before turning off the shower and stepping out, wrapped in her favorite blue towel, which had a bulge where her penis was. Poison chuckled.

This had all started earlier that night, with her botched debut in the Capcom Wrestling Association. She and her companion and fellow former Mad Gear member Hugo had finally been signed into the CWA, and their debut had gone pretty awry, all thanks to those show-off's from the Iron Fist Tournament, who took on and beat up pretty much every single Slam Master. Poison did get a good laugh out of the mayor of Metro City and her former thorn in the side, Mike Haggar getting his ass handed to him, though.

Everything was going smoothly: Poison did her awesome entrance, making every male in the audience give her wolf-whistles and cat-calls (and she heard a few ladies doing the same, too) even making the big bald guy in the ring beckon her over. Poison had something else in mind, unleashing Hugo on the unsuspecting fighters. Hugo did very well, but while she watched from the titantron, the bald guy attacked Poison, taking down the whole structure and then, to top it all off, the jaguar-masked wrestler tossed Hugo away like a humongous ragdoll, right on top of Poison herself. They then made their way back to the lockers, battered and bruised.

So, basically: the night had been just shitty so far.

Poison sighed. Only one thing could make this night worthwhile.

'_She did promise she'd come see me...but where is she?' _She thought, sitting down on the nearest bench in the women's locker room...before her vision went black as a pair of hands came up from behind her and covered her eyes. Poison panicked momentarily, until...

"Guess who!" A smooth, womanly voice purred in her ear. The pinkette smiled in delight, moving her hands up and taking the soft hands in her own and bringing them to her lips.

"Chun! You made it!" She said excitedly and heard the beautiful Chinese woman giggle before she came into her field of vision, sitting down next to her on the bench. Chun-Li gave Poison a dashing smile, which was returned in kind after the pinkette noticed the sexy, short-cut red cheongsam with golden trim her lover was sporting.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your debut in CWA for the world!" She said warmly, cupping and caressing the other woman's cheek, who leaned into her touch.

"Thanks, Chun-Li. But...well, I'm sorry you had to see me and Hugo get our asses kicked," Poison pouted. "Those damn Iron Fist show-offs! Can you believe those guys? Ugh!" She said, and then blinked twice before looking off into space with a wierded-out expression. "And what's up with that jaguar-masked guy? Hell, he even had a tail...!"

Chun-Li giggled as her companion rambled to herself. She knew only one way to shut Poison up, and she did it with gusto: she leaned in and kissed the pinkette full on the lips.

Poison's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed and she smiled against the Chinese fighter's lips as she kissed her back in full, trailing her tongue along her lover's lips from left to right and vice versa from Chun-Li's upper and then bottom lip. The Interpol woman gladly complied, parting her lips and allowing Poison's tongue to dart into her hot, wet mouth and wrestle with Chun-Li's own, not-at-all shy tongue.

Poison moaned in pleasure and her she-cock twitched and stood to full mast when Chun-Li's other hand accidentally brushed one of her towel-covered breasts and she then realized she was clad in nothing but said towel. She gently broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva joining their lips for a few seconds.

"Um, oh, sorry Chun, but as you can see, I just took a shower and I don't want to get you wet..." She then winked and gave Chun-Li a sly smile. "Not in the way I really want to, right now. We'll save that for later! So, just let me dry off and get changed, Ok?"

Chun-Li giggled and gave her girlfriend a sultry, mischievous smile. She clicked her tongue and her hands didn't hesitate to undo the knot holding Poison's towel to the pinkette's body, her glorious, wet, sexy body put on full, unashamed display for the Chinese woman. Chun-Li licked her lips looking at the pulsing man-meat standing proudly between Poison's legs. She then looked into the pinkette's surprised, bright blue eyes.

"Fufufu~ There's plenty of towels here, and a shower, too. We can have some fun, and if it gets…heh, well, messy…we can clean up, can't we?" Poison's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed with lust and mischief.

"Oh ho, Chun, I see where you're going here…and I like it~!" She purred.

"I knew you'd say that. And looks like somebody is in desperate need of some attention, eh _Airen_?" Chun-Li purred before kissing her beloved again, her tongue darting into the futa's mouth, swallowing the pinkette's moan as she grasped Poison's hardness and began to pump it slowly at first, then speeding up, slowing down and then picking up the pace again, making Poison moan, groan and whimper with each move.

The Chun-Li pulled her lips from Poison's, licking up the saliva hanging between them, giggling at the lustful expression on the pinkette's blushing face.

"Chun…please, I need you~!" Poison begged her lover, who was all too happy to comply. The Interpol officer kissed Poison softly before getting off of the bench and kneeling before Poison's penis, which was so hard, it looked like it hurt. Chun-Li chuckled and leaned forward, making Poison gasp by softly kissing the head repeatedly and then moving further down, licking the lengthy shaft, down to Poison's balls, kissing each one, making her beloved coo in encouragement and then moan in pleasure by moving back up, licking up Poison's dick again, and then, Chun-Li made the pinkette throw her head back with a cry by taking the thick head of Poison's she-cock into her hot, wet mouth. Chun-Li's lips remained closed around it for a moment, her tongue quickly coming into play by swirling around plum-sized head, making Poison moan unabashedly, her hand cupping and kneading one of her own breasts and her other hand coming to rest on Chun-Li's head.

The Chinese fighter then moved her head further down, taking inch after inch of her futa lover's man-meat into her mouth, stopping and running her tongue on the underside each time, until she had taken all of Poison's impressive length into her mouth and down her throat, Chun-Li's lips secured at the base of the shaft.

Poison was moaning and groaning like crazy by now, and while Chun-Li had been taking in her she-cock, her hands had fastened themselves to the top of Chun-Li's head. Then, the Chinese woman pulled back until only the head of Poison's shaft remained in her mouth, and then moving back down, up and down, setting up a sweet rhythm.

Chun-Li moved her head up and down her beloved's she-cock, using every skill she had learned with her futa lover through their time together, telling how close Poison was to her release by the volume and frequency of the pinkette's moans. Chun-Li smirked and proceeded to take off the top of her cheongsam, Poison's dick still in her mouth. The sexy futa looked down at her lover after feeling her slow down momentarily on her sucking and she felt her dick twitch and get harder still: Chun-Li's beautiful breasts were out on display and Poison had just a couple of seconds to wonder what Chun-Li would do with them before the her she-cock became sandwiched in-between the big and very, very soft mounds of flesh, the brunette's hands taking Poison's own and pressing them against the sides of her tits as she began to move them up and down, Poison's dick buried between them and a good portion of it in Chun-Li's mouth.

And so, the Chinese woman continued with her titjob, pleasuring Poison and getting more hot and bothered by the minute as the liquid heat between her legs could attest to, running down her inner thighs. Poison could tell Chun-Li needed her own pleasure, so she surprised Chun-Li by bending over Chun-Li's crouched body, grasping her by the waist and then using her strength as a fighter to lift Chun-Li's lower body and spinning her around, momentarily making the Chinese woman stop her titjob, pushing down her cheongsam and settling her soaking-wet pussy against her face in a sitting 69.

Poison loved when Chun-Li went commando.

"Oooohhh, I see what you're doing here, Poison! And I-Ooooohhhh, ohhh yes! Mmmm!" was Chun-Li's response at Poison's surprise move. She moaned as the pink-haired futa began to eat her out, fondling her ass. Chun-Li, for her part, continued her interrupted titjob on Poison, her mouth and breasts latching themselves onto the pinkette's raging erection, slick and shiny with saliva and pre-cum alike.

So, both lovers continued with to pleasure each other orally; Chun-Li's love juices seeping out of her pussy and into Poison's hungry mouth, going past her chin and down to her breasts, while the Chinese Street Fighter's sucking and rubbing became more urgent, picking up the pace, making loud slurping noises. The lovers' moans and became louder and louder as the feeling of their mutual release intensified, the fire in their loins burning hotter than ever.

And then, it happened. The pleasure became too much to handle and the lovers exploded into each other's faces: Poison shooting a huge load of thick white semen into Chun-Li's waiting mouth, who swallowed all that she could but she ended up pulling her mouth away Poison's dick and she took a big load to the face. Poison, meanwhile, did the same with a rush of love juices from Chun-Li's pussy.

The lovers slumped against one another. Using the last of her strength, Poison gently pulled Chun-Li off of her, settling the voluptuous Chinese woman on her lap, the woman wiping her face of Poison's cum before licking it off her hands. The lovers gave each other loving smiles and shared a soft kiss.

"Wow…that was…wow…" Poison said, breathless. Chun-Li giggled and nuzzled her futa lover's neck, pink locks of hair caressing her face.

"You weren't too bad yourself, _Airen_~" she purred. "Now, I do believe we ought to get cleaned up, right~?" Poison chuckled.

"Well, I don't think taking a second shower will do me any harm, lover."

"Hey?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Chun-Li's response made Poison's penis twitch.

"I don't think we have done it in the shower yet~"

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! Officer on deck!

(Salutes) As you were, people!

Hello again, my friends! The Major here is back by popular demand with, if I'm not wrong, the first EVAR explicit futanari!Poison fic in this section. And did I deliver the goods or what? LOL I swear, this thing made me sweat. X_x

So, I hope you people enjoyed this li'l piece of smut and before you ask: No. There will NOT be a showa' smex scene, 'cuz I'm a jerk like that~ (Troll Face) But if you want, you CAN write one yourselves, amigos! ;3

I hope you enjoyed and that you'll click on the lovely li'l REVIEW button and take a minute or two of your time to let me know what'cha think! :3

Oh yes! And I also wanna let you people know that my my good friend Kamen Rider Omega will soon write and post a little spin-off of this story, featuring Poison, Chun-Li and another iconic and BUSTY fighting lady! I hope you welcome his story as warmly as I hope you've done mine. :D

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
